Two New Guardians!
by Musiclover24
Summary: Kimiko is Tadase's twin sister and Izumi is Kukai's twin sister when they both get Guardian Charas they both join the Guardians. After a month of Guardianhood Amu Hinamori is the new joker, they're life goes through a roller coaster of different emotions.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR THE CHARACTERS!**_

I wake up on a Thursday morning not wanting to go to school as usual but a 5th grader got to do what a 5th grader got to do, so that means school. I get up from bed going to the mirror brushing my long blonde hair with curly tips that was halfway down my back; I put my hair into a low-side ponytail to my left with a red ribbon and then put on my school uniform. There was a small knock on my door.

"Kimiko? Are you ready?" It was my older twin brother Tadase we look exactly alike but my bangs are the opposite of his and yes I have that annoying strand popping out of my hair, plus my eyes are a little lighter than his.

"Yeas I am" I answered, "I just need to fix my bed"

I turned around to my bed there was an egg on it! What the…! I screamed out loud and then my brother barged in my room asking what was wrong.

"There's an egg on my bed!" I shrieked.

"Calm down, Kimiko, I'll explain everything when we see the other Guardians afterschool" Tadase said calmly.

"You know about this? Tell me! Tell me!" I urged.

Tadase smiled then picked up the egg from my bed, he handed it to me in my hands, I examined the egg; it was navy blue with a bright white shooting star on it.

"What do I do with it?" I asked.

"Just keep it in your bag" Tadase gave me one of my small towel that I use for my face, "Put this on top of your books and I'm sure the egg will be comfortable"

I did as he said and carefully put the egg in my bag and carefully closed it. Tadase and I then started walking to school I was very careful with my bag. We got to school but the bell had just rang we quickly went into our class which was the 5th year star class. Once I got to my seat that was 2 seats way from the window, I checked on my egg and it was a-okay. The teacher calls the class to order and announced that we have a new transfer student, the student walked into the class, she had short pink hair that slightly passed her shoulders and it was clipped up half-up half-down, she had her uniform in a cool way that I was kind of jealous. The teacher said that her name was Amu Hinamori. The teacher had her say hi to the class.

"Nice ta meet ya" Amu said all cool-like. The class looked at her in awe because they thought that she was so cool. I rolled my eyes and looked at my brother to see his reaction, he just smiled and shrugged. The teacher said Amu next to me by the window, when she sat down she had a cool pose going on, I just looked away and paid attention to the teacher.

*After School*

The whole day was a drag, first the egg, then the new girl, now a lot of people stopped talking to me because they wanted to go behind a bush to admire the new girl. I just pushed away the angry thoughts as I showed up to the entrance of the Royal Garden with the invitation that my brother gave me at lunch.

"Kimiko-chan!" I heard someone call me, I turn around and its my best friend Izumi who is Kukai's older twin sister. She has brownish-orangey hair that is 2 inches past her shoulders and her tips are flipped plus has her hair in layers.

"Hey, Izumi-chan!" I called back and waved to her. Izumi ran up to me cradling bar book bag

"Did you get an invitation too?" Izumi asked.

"Yeah, you?" I asked back.

"Yes, Kukai gave it to me after lunch in class"

"Wait, did you get an egg in your bed this morning?"

"Yes, did you? I was so shocked that my brothers nearly broke down the door"

I giggled, "Well let's get this over with, I have soccer practice after"

Izumi giggled and nodded and we walked into the Royal Garden, it was beautiful inside with a lot of flowers surrounding us and a huge fountain in the center, we walked around the fountain we found all of the Guardians in a round table with snacks and drinks on it. There were 6 chairs around it; we walked up the stairs to the round table.

"Glad you could make it" Kukai said to us.

I looked down and blushed; I liked Kukai since he joined the Guardians with my brother. He was so cool and energetic plus he is the captain of the soccer team just like me.

"Let's get started!" Yaya was excited like always, "Yaya wants to eat Nadeshiko's cookies!"

"Calm down, Yaya, we'll get to it" Nadeshiko calmed her down and giggled then she looked at me and smiled, Nadeshiko is also one of my best friends.

"I agree with Yaya, let's get that over with because I got to get my girls ready to cream the boys next week for the Boys vs. Girls soccer game" I said and had one hand on my hip.

"In your dreams, Kimiko" Kukai said cocky-like, "The boys will be the champs this year"

"You mean like last year?" I asked sarcastically, "Oh wait that was the girl's soccer team"

"This year we're prepared!" Kukai said.

"Don't worry we'll go easy on you this year" I winked at Kukai.

"Okay, okay, lets calm down and sit" Tadase said with a nervous smile.

We all sat around the round table, Izumi sat next to me and Nadeshiko sat on the other side of me.

"So let's see your heart eggs!" Yaya said.

"Heart eggs?" Izumi asked

"Here" Tadase handed me a picture book that was titled "The Heart's Egg", I read it with Izumi and it explained to me that only kids could see them but other people can't and we lose our heart eggs when we are older, it also explained that our heart eggs are our dreams and would-be selves, a page was missing but I already understood about my egg, so what I dreamt about last night came true, for me to grant wishes of sick kids like they do in America with the Make A Wish Foundation and also to bring out my sincere side that I never show to anyone. Although I wondered about Izumi's would-be self, she is the shy-quiet type and a major bookworm unlike me but I still get decent grades.

"My loyal subjects! Listen to me!" Someone said taking me out of my thoughts, I looked at everyone else but they weren't the ones talking I looked up and I saw 4 little people floating above us. One looked like Tadase but with light purplish hair and wearing a king outfit, another was a baby, the other in a pink kimono, and the last one with light bluish hair and wearing sports clothes.

"Ah, those are our charas" Tadase explained, then each "chara" went to their person, "This is Kaseki" Tadase introduced the king chara.

"Daichi" Kukai said pointing to the sporty chara.

"Temari" Nadeshiko said about the kimono chara.

"Pepe" Yaya shouted excitedly about her baby chara.

"And I'm Makoto" A voice came from my egg that was floating in front of me, the egg opened revealing my chara, she has long brown hair in a half-up half-down style, a navy blue sparkling formal dress, white low heeled shoes, and pearl necklace and earrings, "It's nice to finally meet you Kimiko-chan"

I smiled because I was happy about my chara, "It's nice to meet you too, Makoto"

The other charas surrounded her introducing themselves, laughing and smiling, Kaseki kept calling everyone a commoner, I was kinda shocked that this was Tadase's would-be self and his goal was to rule the world.

"Then I guess it's time to ask the question" Tadase said, "As the King's Chair would you two like to be Guardians?"

Izumi and I looked at each other shocked then I looked at my chara, Makoto, she gave me a sincere nod.

"Yes" Izumi and I said and smiled.

"Alright!" Kukai gave us a thumbs up, I slightly blushed.

"Izumi-san, you will be in the Moon Chair" Tadase said, "And Kimiko will be in the Star Chair"

"Okay" I gave everyone a peace sign knowing the my life would be different from this day on.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!**_

The next day since Izumi and I agreed to be guardians, it's time for a little ceremony introducing us, we are both wearing the royal capes and we are backstage with the other Guardians. Izumi is panicking and nervous about going out there in front of everybody.

"Izumi, it's only for a few minutes" Kukai said to his older twin.

"I can't, all of those people staring at me" Izumi said nervously.

"But Izumi-chan, I'll be up there with you" I pleaded.

"Kimiko-chan is right, Izumi-chan" Someone's voice came from behind us.

"It's a chara" The other charas gasped.

Izumi's egg floated in front of her, it was a black egg with yellow on the ends with a white moon in the center, and it cracked open to a chara that was monkey type chara with albino white ears and tail, long blonde hair wearing a white spaghetti tank top that showed her stomach and a white skirt with silver stitching and white boots.

"Ooo-ah nice to meet ya, Izumi-chan, I'm Sora" Sora said.

"Sora" Izumi said.

"Mow let's go out there and introduce ourselves! Ooo-ah!" Sora was very enthusiastic, "Character Change!"

Izumi had a white had a monkey tail.

"Let's go everyone!" Izumi jumped up and sown excitedly, all of us stared at her shocked.

"I-I guess we should go out there" I shuddered.

We all went up on stage and the teacher introduced the original Guardians: Tadase in the King's chair, Nadeshiko on the Queen's chair, Kukai in the Jack's chair, and Yaya in the Ace chair.

"Now the two new Guardians" The teacher announced, "Kimiko Hotori in the Star Chair and Izumi Soma in the Moon Chair"

The crowd cheered and some stared at Izumi because she still had the monkey ears and tail, I decided to distract them by doing my signature hair flips with my ponytail and then put one hand on my hip. Most of the crowd shouted "So cool and pretty!" the teacher finally calmed the students down when we went backstage, Izumi finally got out of character change and she went red as a tomato.

"Sora! That was so embarrassing!" Izumi yelled at her chara, it shocked me because that was the first time I heard her yell.

"You were scared" Sora said, "So I gave you courage"

"And a lot of energy" I muttered to myself, I heard Kukai chuckle, he must've heard me, I slightly blushed to myself.

"Well at least we got it over with" Kukai said and put his arm around me and squished me like his does all the time whenever I'm around, my face was hot but I kept looking down to keep from anyone noticing.

"Well school has already ended so let's all start walking home" Tadase said.

"Okay" We all said and I managed to get out of Kukai's arm. I took off my royal cape and put it in my backpack.

"C'mon, Makoto-chan" I said to my chara before leaving home with Tadase.

*Izumi's POV*

"So Kukai… I notice that you treat Kimiko differently than everyone else" I said while walking home with my younger twin, Kukai.

I noticed Kukai blush a little as he jumped me to try to get me distracted.

"C'mon onee-chan" Kukai said, "I treat her like everyone else" He released my head from a head lock.

"Okay, then why are you always nervous around her?" I asked.

"You're delusional, you've been reading too much" Kukai crossed his arms.

"Ay! Daichi! Ooo-oo" I heard Sora behind us, we turned around to see Daichi playfully pulling Sor'a ears.

"Aw, let me have some fun" Daichi said.

"Not with my ears!" Sora shouted

"Then I'll play with your tail" Daichi chased Sora to catch her tail.

"Please calm down you two" I said.

"Yo, Daichi" Kukai said, "Let's race to see who gets home first"

"You're on!" Daichi said and they zoomed off.

"Wait! You still didn't answer my question!" I shouted at him.

"C'mon Izumi-chan" Sora said, "Let's go after them"

"That's a great idea!" I said, "Character Change!"

Sora and I raced off swinging on other people's trees and running on top of walls until we got home.

*Meanwhile with Kukai in his POV*

"Yo, Kukai, why don't you just tell your sister the truth?" Daichi asked.

"Because it's embarrassing to tell my sister that I really like her best friend" I said and sighed.

"Then just confront Kimiko" Daichi insisted, "I could tell that she likes you"

"I just can't get the nerve to tell her" I sighed as I opened the gate to my house when I look up to my surprise that Izumi is standing at the front door in her character change and she looked steamed.

"You are not passing this door if you do not answer my question" Izumi warned.

I was annoyed something inside of my just snapped and I said something that I would regret forever.

"I don't like Kimiko alright!" I snapped, "I only acted that way because I could tell that she liked me"

"Ehhhh?" Daichi shouted.

I could see the hurt in my sister's face, "You shouldn't treat my best friend that way!"

"Izumi-chan is right!" Sora shouted at me.

"It's not my fault that she fell in love with me" I said coldly.

_What is wrong with me?_ I thought.

"Fine, you don't have to worry about me telling Kimiko" Izumi got out of character change and turned to the door, "Come, Sora"

Izumi ran off leaving me standing there shocked at her and myself.

"What was that, Kukai!" Daichi shouted.

"I don't know" I answered, "I was just so annoyed that I just snapped.

"Well now you need to apologize to Izumi!" Daichi said.

"I know" I said as I went up to Izumi's room and was about to knock on her door until I heard her talking to Sora.

"Izumi-chan…" Sora said.

"I'll be fine, Sora" Izumi said, "Just make sure that Kukai doesn't come in here"

*Kimiko's POV* *Monday*

This weekend was fun with my chara Makoto, we did our first character change yesterday when we passed by the park and a little boy tripped and fell on the floor, Makoto changed me to my sincere side that made my hair ribbon from red to navy blue with sparkling white stars on it and I had a pearl necklace on. I bought the boy ice cream afterward because that is what he was running for. I'll always remember that day because it felt good to help him out, thanks to Makoto. I spent the whole school day smiling about that memory. When afterschool came along I walked with Tadase to the Royal Garden, when we got there Nadeshiko and Yaya stood between Kukai and Izumi uncomfortably even Temari and Pepe hovered between Daichi and Sora not knowing what to do. When Tadase and I got closer to the table I could feel the tension as well.

"What's going on, guys?" I asked.

"Nothing" Kukai and Izumi said angrily.

_Whoa, what fell asleep in their beds and died?_ I thought.

"Well…" Tadase laughed nervously, "Let's get this meeting started"

Everyone sat around the table, Kukai and Izumi sat as far away as they could from each other, Tadase read out agenda but stopped a few times due to the huge tension in the room. When there was a patrolling assignment, Tadase read the names of Kukai and Izumi assigning them to the task.

"I happily decline" Izumi said and grabbed her book bag, "C'mon Sora, we're leaving" Sora followed her before she stuck her tongue out at Kukai and Daichi.

"I-Izumi" I called for her but she had already left, I turned back to everyone else, "Kukai-kun, what's up between you and Izumi?"

"None of your concern" Kukai snapped.

I flinched at his statement, he never acted like this before, "Well, whatever it is you don't need to take it out on us!" I snapped back grabbing my own book bag, "I'm going to find Izumi, I'll see you at home Tadase-nii"

I walked out before anyone could say anything. I found Izumi sitting on the bench under the stone gazebo. She looked sad while talking to Sora. I walked up to her but I character changed so I wouldn't say anything stupid.

"Are you okay, Izumi-chan?" I asked sincerely taking a seat next to her.

"No" Izumi started to cry.

"What happened between you and Kukai-kun?" I asked.

Izumi started crying on my chest as I rubbed her back in comfort.

"Kukai said that he didn't like you the way you like him, he just acted like it because he could tell that you like him, I'm so sorry, Kimiko-chan" Izumi cried harder.

What she said had hurt me but I didn't show it but Izumi cried for me, I was lucky that I had a friend like her. I wasn't sure how I was going to be around Kukai, I took Izumi home with me to spend the night even though we had school the next day. I had Tadase call Kukai to tell him, that night after Izumi went to sleep; I quietly let tears fall down my face as I fell asleep next to Izumi. I hoped that tomorrow would be a better day.

**A/N: Hey my fellow readers! I'm sorry it took me so long to update! Hope you all like it and please read my friend Cherryredvelvet's stories because she is the one that his helping me with this story Peace and Love! **

**-Musiclover24**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!**_

The next day Izumi didn't feel like going to school, she had a slight fever so I let her stay in my bed. I had Makoto stay with Sora to take care of Izumi. I knew that Izumi didn't want to go home yet so I decided that afterschool that I would go to her house and pick up some of her stuff for a couple of days. I knew that would mean that I would have to see Kukai, my heart tightened up as I remembered what Izumi told me. I was quiet walking to school; Tadase noticed.

"Are you okay, Kimiko?" Tadase asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine" I forced a smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am, don't worry about it, Tadase-nii"

"So, how are things going with Soma-kun?"

"Tadase-nii!"

Kaseki did his kingly laugh, "Do all commoners hide their feelings?"

"Kaseki! Stop it!" I grabbed Kaseki and pulled on his little cheeks.

"Ow….!" Kaseki complained.

I let him go and he kept rubbing his cheeks.

Tadase chuckled, "Kaseki you should know that my sister has a temper"

"Never put your hands on a king!" Kaseki shouted.

Tadase and I just laughed until we got to our classroom. Once we walked in the students that were looking at us in awe as we got to our seat, then some other just whispered abut Amu Hinamori. The Teacher came in as the bell rang and everyone went to their seats then the teacher started the lesson.

*After School*

Tadase and I went to the royal garden after school, Kaseki came in the room as we sat down, (during class Tadase sent him home to check on Izumi).

"How's Izumi?" I asked.

"The loyal subject is doing better, Makoto said that her fever is gone she is resting" Kaseki said acting like a king.

"That's great!" Tadase said.

"Izumi was sick?" I heard Kukai ask behind us. We turned around to see Kukai looking a little depressed.

"Yes she was sick" I replied, "But why do you care?!"

Kukai was shocked at my outburst, "Because she's my sister"

"Well it's your fault that she's like this!" I exclaimed, "She told me about your fight and explained why it happened! She told me _everything_!"

I grabbed my things and ran out of the Royal Garden crying, my legs ended up taking me to the stone gazebo where I found Izumi yesterday. I sat on the bench and started crying to myself. I wiped away my tears and started to sing which was the only thing that calmed me down in a crisis. I just sang my feelings out.

_I can be tough _

_I can be strong _

_But with you, it's not like that at all _

_There's a girl _

_That gives a shit _

_Behind this wall _

_You just walk through it _

_And I remember all those crazy things ya said _

_You left them running through my head _

_You're always there _

_You're everywhere _

_But right now I wish you were here _

_All those crazy things we did _

_Didn't think about it, just went with it _

_You're always there _

_You're everywhere _

_But right now I wish you were here _

_Damn _

_Damn _

_Damn _

_What I'd do to have you here, here, here. _

_(I wish you were here) _

_Damn _

_Damn _

_Damn _

_What I'd do to have you near, near, near _

_(I wish you were here)_

I felt a hand on my shoulder that stopped me from singing then I was pulled into a hug, the shock kept me from pushing the person away.

"I'm so sorry, Kimiko" I recognized the hugger's voice it was Kukai.

"I never meant to hurt you" Kukai continued, "I only said that because I was annoyed that Izumi kept asking me and asking me so I just said that I didn't like you from my anger but I really like you, Kimiko" Kukai let go of me and I looked into his eyes and I knew that he was telling the truth.

"Kukai-kun" I said, Kukai smiled and gave me a kiss on the forehead then he… fainted!

"Kukai-kun!" I said and shook him but he didn't wake up, O felt his forehead and he was burning up.

"Oy! What happened to Kukai!" Daichi shouted.

"I don't know he just fainted, probably because he has a fever" I said, "WE have to get him back to the Royal Garden. Daichi! Get the others!"

"You got it!" Daichi zoomed off.

I tried picking up Kukai but he was heavy but I did my best, I put one of his arms over my shoulders as I slowly tried to walk him back to the garden. "Ugh Kukai-kun, why do you come to school with a fever?" We finally got to the garden which felt like eternity, but when we got there nobody was there. Daichi must have taken them the wrong way. I sat Kukai down next to the fountain; I untied my red ribbon from my hair, I dipped it into the fountain, squeezed some the water out folder my ribbon and placed it on Kukai's forehead. Before I realized that Kukai was laying on my lap, the others came back in the Garden.

"Is Soma-kun okay?" Tadase asked.

"He's fine the big dummy just has a fever" I said, "I guess that I don't need to get Izumi-chan's stuff" I muttered to myself. Kukai started to open his eyes.

"What Happened?" Kukai asked.

"You have a fever silly" I giggled, "C'mon let's get you home"

"I'll take him home" Tadase said, "Kimiko go home and check on Soma-chan"

"Okay" I said, I gently picked up Kukai's head as Nadeshiko and Yaya picked him up.

"Ay Kukai! Why are you so heavy?!" Yaya complained.

"I think that you need to lay off junk food for a while" Nadeshiko said.

I got up took my backpack and was about to walk out of the garden.

"Wait, Kimiko!" Kukai said, "Your ribbon"

"It's okay, keep it I have plenty more at home" I said, "Get better, Kukai-kun, I don't need my competition to get sick before Friday; I believe in a fair game"

I winked at him before I left the garden; walking –more like running- was fast Sora greeted me at the gate, when I walked into my room I saw Izumi reading a book.

"Welcome home, Kimiko-chan" Makoto said to me.

"Hey Makoto-chan, Izumi-chan" I said smiling.

"How was school today?" Izumi asked.

"Everyone missed you, even Kukai-kun" I said.

"Kukai…"

"He apologized to me today and he gave me an explanation why he told you that he didn't like me"

"And that is?"

"Because you annoyed him by asking him the question over again"

"WHAT?!"

"No need to shout!"

"I-"

"Well, if it isn't the Humpty Lock Guardians" Someone interrupted us, look at my still open door; it was the person that Tadase and I grew up with, Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"Ikuto!" I shouted, "What are you doing here?!"

"I came to see the Guardians of the Humpty Lock" Ikuto repeated himself.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Where's the Humpty Lock?"

"I have no idea w-!"

"Holy Crown!" Tadase yelled and a yellow glow came from his crown scepter.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase yelled, "What are you doing breaking an entering at my house!"

"Ah. If it isn't the little king" Ikuto said.

"Kimiko, Soma-chan, get out of here now!" Tadase ordered.

"Right!" I said, I tried to get Izumi but she kept staring at Ikuto, "Izumi-chan!"

"Huh? Oh right" Izumi snapped out of her little trance then she and I ran out of my room opening the gate to my front door I bumped into someone.

"Yo, Kimiko, Izumi, what's wrong?" It was Kukai.

"Kukai-kun, what are you doing here you should be in bed" I said.

"I'm okay, but I just had a feeling that I needed to come here"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto was after us but Tadase-nii is stopping him"

"It's okay he's gone" Tadase said coming from behind us.

"Tadase-kun, what was Ikuto talking about when he asked us about the 'Humpty Lock'? What is the 'Humpty Lock' anyways?" Izumi panicked.

"Chill out, onee-chan, Tadase will explain everything on Friday" Kukai said.

_What was Ikuto talking about? _I thought to myself_, Something tells me that this was going to be HUGE! _

_**A/N: I know, I know I haven't posted in a while… like 4 months! I'm soooooooo sorry! I just found this story in my backpack and I realized that I haven't posted! But no worries I will be more faster this time, waaaaaay faster! And Ikuto finally came out! Don't worry there will be Amu in this story, can't have a Shugo Chara story without Amu right? BTW: This takes place before Amu becomes a guardian then she'll join the wonderful cast! Peace and Love!**_

_**MusicLover24!**_


End file.
